Matt and The Gods
by Emmint
Summary: Anubis finds himself in a pass watching a group of villains setting an ambush to kill the mortal Ra has sworn him to protect, Matt Dillon US Marshal and descendant of Egypt's greatest Pharaoh, Ramses the Great.


Matt Dillon didn't know it but way back in the dim and distant past of his family's history was Ramses the Great Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt and this meant that protection came from sources other than his quick-draw. He was riding back to Dodge from Hays having delivered a particularly evil prisoner to hang for the rape and murder of a 14 year old boy.

At the top of a trail in a rocky passage Anubis stood watching as men set up an ambush he didn't know who for at this moment but suspected that if he was in the pass then Matt must be close by. The men couldn't see him if they did they'd have had the shock of their lives, he'd have to reveal himself in order to save Matt as he now had an ugly suspicion that they were after the man Ra had sworn him to protect. He looked round as he felt someone coming the Cheyenne stopped seeing Anubis he smiled.

"My name is Running Buffalo," he said quietly.

"You can see me?" Anubis said just as quietly.

"Yes you do not look like anyone I have seen before."

"I am a God of Egypt."

"A God?"

Anubis turned to the pass again seeing Matt arrive the men raised their rifles and fired Matt dove for cover but not before a round him in the left shoulder. Anubis raised his head and howled summoning spectral Jackals which attacked the men who turned staring in disbelief at the Jackal headed God who now attacked them. Matt stared at the men who now lay dead around him and at the tall figure of Anubis who knelt now at his side and examined Matt's shoulder.

"Sekhmet are you near?"

"I'm here."

A tall woman with the head of a lioness strode up and crouched down. Running Buffalo had a small fire going now and set a small bowl of water on it to heat up. Sekhmet smiled at him and made a poultice up.

"This will help start the healing process. I need the help of a physician to do the rest."

"Thanks but I can manage now until I get to Dodge," Matt said.

"You no doubt want to know who we are." Anubis said Matt nodded. "I am Anubis and this is Sekhmet. The Cheyenne is Running Buffalo."

"How…"

"How are two Egyptian Gods here and why are we helping you?"

"Yes."

"Ra has sworn me to protect you," Anubis said, "and Sekhmet has skills of healing. "Is there a physician in Dodge?"

"Doc Adams he's the only Doctor with in a 100 miles of Dodge."

Matt watched Sekhmet give Buck a drink of water. He idly wondered why Buck wasn't afraid of them.

"Horses know who to trust. That water contained a substance which will enable him to carry you home now," Sekhmet said in response to Matt's unspoken question.

They helped him up onto Buck and walked alongside him keeping pace easily as he rode on. Two hours later he rode up to Doc's stairs and they went up with him to Doc's office. Doc opened the door seeing the blood on Matt's shirt didn't surprise him what did was the two Gods with him.

"Doc close your mouth you're catching flies."

"Well Matt I know you know a lot of people but Egyptian Gods."

"Yeah, you mind looking at my shoulder?"

"Well sit down then."

Festus burst through the door gun drawn.

"You're lucky the bullet went straight through. Rest that arm for a week and you'll be okay. For heaven's sake Festus put that gun away they're friends."

"Wal they might be an' they might not jest what are they?"

"We're Gods?"

"There's only one God," Festus said.

"To you yes but not where we come from."

"Festus there's a lot in this world that neither you nor I can possibly know until this sort of thing happens. You can start by thanking them for helping Matt."

Festus put his gun up and listened as Matt explained what happened. He realised that Matt was going to have to relate this all again when they went to the Long Branch.

"Miss Kitty'll want to thank them too she'll know by now that you're back and wounded."

Matt nodded and smiled wondering just how he was going to tell her what had happened. They headed for the Long Branch Matt looked over the batwing doors smiling as he saw the woman who owned his heart. They entered quiet descended as the customers stared at Anubis and Sekhmet the silence was so complete you could have heard a pin drop. Matt led the way to Kitty's table.

"Matt," Kitty said, "I see you managed to take a bullet."

"Yeah if it wasn't for Anubis and Sekhmet I wouldn't be here."

"Thank you," Kitty said. "Sam a tray of beer please."

"Right away Miss Kitty."

That broke the awkward silence as the cowhands accepted that the strangers had saved their marshal and got back to drinking and playing poker while listening to the piano player as he ran through his repertoire of raucous music. Dodge had seen some strange sights in their time but nothing to top that.


End file.
